The Gender Bug DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: NOTE: I DO NOT WRITE YAOI! What happens when the ninjas of Konoha wake up in the opposite sex? What happens when it turns out to be contagious? I put in an OC from an RPG site. He's the main focus. PM me for the link to the rpg site. UPDATED
1. Oh Noes!

A/N: I'm experimenting with Naruto. And NO!!! No SasuNaru, What the fuck is wrong with you people! They're guys!!!! I'm a bigger fan of SasuSaku, NaruSaku, and GaaSaku.

Basically, in this story, someone comes to Konoha, and infects them with a virus known as the "Gender Bug". It's not officially a virus, but you'll see why it's called a virus. I have tweaked this from another author who wrote a naruto fic similar to this, but I cannot seem to be able to find it. When you have the chance, please try and find theirs. It's actually pretty good. If you are still reading this, you don't need glasses.

Night had fallen, and the other side of the world was just getting up. But in Konohagakure No Sato, the mist had started to glaze over the grass, creating dew. However, moisture is not our focus. As a cloaked ninja stood on top of the wall, they thought,

'What was the jutsu again?' They then took out a book. The book, on closer inspection was revealed to be "body changing viruses, and you."

'Here it is.'

They put away the book, and then walked along the inside of the wall. Once they had gotten to a suitable position, they took out a piece of red chalk. On the inside of the wall, they drew a triangle, with an upside-down triangle inside of it. (Triforce) From the points, they drew lines coming from each point. They then drew a perfect circle, which was pretty hard for anyone to do, around the triangle.

**"Jenda-uirusu kansen No Jutsu! (1)"** They released a jutsu, and the seal started glowing. The seal then turned into a gas, and traveled to the ground. The gas lost it's form, then expanded, until it could not be seen anymore.

"Anyone who enters will be infected." They said to themselves. They then disappeared.

A/N: Short as hell, but hey, it was a short as hell scene.

1: Gender Virus Infection Jutsu: Turns an area into an infection site. Those who enter will find themselves female the next day. The virus is undetectable by conventional means, meaning that the body cannot identify it, nor can the greatest med-nins in the world.


	2. Reaction

A/N: This chapter deals with my OC. Just bear with me, I'll move on to the main characters next chapter.

As I woke up, I felt pretty odd. Though I was bit too groggy to notice, or care. So, I got up, and noticed my fur was a bit smoother, and healthier than the last I remembered. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I have fur.

'God, I miss the experiments back in my village.' I thought to myself. I had experiments done a long time ago, which were legal in my village, at least at that time. I'd been away for so long, I've no idea if the tenshikage had changed her mind.

I stretched, and felt a bit better. As I walked to the bathroom, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When I walked in, and looked in the mirror, I found a woman with my fur and tail staring back.

'Oh my god, I'm… I'm…' I couldn't even think straight, seeing as much shock I was in. 'Female?!'

I hoped this was a dream, that I was still in bed sleeping in. No, it was too real. I put a hand to my forehead, trying to sense a temperature. No, I was normal. I noticed my eyebrows were a bit thinner, though.

I sighed, walked out, and sat on my bed. I tried a transformation jutsu, but I was locked in this form. The only way I could wiggle out of this was a biological shift.

'Great.'

I stood up, got dressed in the most neutral clothes I could find, retracted my fur and tail, shifted my leg structure into a human shape (All this retraction and shifting is part of my experimentation procedure.), and continued out the door, eating a granola bar. Just then I heard multiple screams, male and female.

'I must not be the only one.' I thought to myself. I never thought the entire village was affected. Half an hour later, the hokage called a village meeting. Indeed, she was affected too.

A/N: Don't you just love Cliffhangers?


	3. Town Meeting

A/N: Before we begin, I want to clear some stuff up about my character.

He (She XD) is based off of NightCrawler, from the comics, except he has five fingers (Including the thumb.).

As a biological ability stemming from the experiments, he can change his appearance from his normal demonic appearance, to a human one.

I hope this clears some stuff up.

Lady Tsunade was indeed affected, and despite her medical jutsus, couldn't rid it. We were all sitting in the bleachers of Konoha stadium. I felt like I didn't know anyone, since everyone had switched genders. But I bet Orochimaru would love to be affected by whatever affected us. Things were pretty weird for some people. I was getting annoyed by one kunoichi/ninja with blonde hair and whisker-like markings on her face who wouldn't shut up.

All the chattering in the stadium stopped, as Lady/Lord Tsunade started speaking.

"I know everyone here, including myself have woken up to find themselves in a rather… Odd predicament, here," She/he said, "I am getting the Konoha scientists working on finding out what it is, and how to cure it, if it is curable."

'Like your crappy scientists will figure it out.' I thought, rolling my eyes, 'You don't even know how to genetically alter a human arm apart from the human body without cutting it off.'

"In the meantime, no other villages can know about this," Tsunade continued, "Otherwise, they could strike us when we're down. Just keep it quiet, while we work on the cure."

Shizune walked up on the stage, to apparently hand her/him a document. I couldn't see her/him very well because I was so far away, but she/he was a bit bulkier and taller.

'I wonder if the testerone has run to her head yet.' I thought as she/he whispered something in Tsunade's ear.

"The latest test results are here!" Tsunade said, "A few of our ninjas in the past hour, including myself, have volunteered for some tests to be done." She opened the folder, and took a moment to read over the report. She visibly groaned, and continued, "It seems to be a dead end here, everyone."

Everyone in the bleachers groaned. Well, except me, not that I liked this form, no. I just didn't feel like groaning.

"It says that all of the tests on the subjects result in saying that they've been that gender since birth. Just try to live with it, we'll find a cure for it. Town meeting dismissed."

And that was the end of it. Some body flickered home, some decided to walk home. Some were just random townspeople who didn't go through the ninja academy. I body flickered home, to enjoy myself in the mirror. I think you know where this is going.

A/N: Once again a short chapter. Next will be longer, I promise.


	4. UzaChron Village

A/N: I do not own Naruto. I do own my blue-furred friend. He does have a name, though. His name was Kurt, but I guess I could call him Kura. No, that would be too much.

We've gone a week in the opposite gender so far. Even thought it seems bizarre, we figured that the only thing we could do is assimilate into the opposite gender for now. A week ago, people were wearing dark T-shirts with capris, mostly. As I was taking a walk through Konoha, I spotted a couple of girls painting their nails.

'Assimilation can be taken too far, you know.' I thought. As I was walking, I thought, why not assimilate a name, too? Meh, I wouldn't use this name, probably not, but still, it's fun to think about. Everyone was still awkward about being in the opposite gender. Some have even locked themselves up in their house, because of embarrassment. I guess everyone else figured if everyone else were affected, there was no reason to become a hermit. However, for me, I felt like I had aged backwards a few years. That was probably just my medical healing aura kicking in during the transformation, though. In my village, medic nins have a healing aura that allows the medic to heal about 1.5 times faster without jutsu. I guess the healing aura had gotten a jumpstart once the transformation kicked in.

AT UZACHRON VILLAGE

"I don't know why I'm going, I hate the guy." A brunette girl with deep blue eyes said.

"Come on, it'll be fun, Inu!" A girl with lighter brunette hair and green eyes replied, cheerfully. They were currently packing up, readying to visit one of their friends.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Mizuki, but Kurt and I never really got along very well," The one called Inu protested, "He even got into fights with Mahou, and he's the coolest guy here."

"Inu, just give it a shot, maybe you'll get along this time!" Mizuki continued. She was getting on Inu's nerves. They haven't seen Kurt in about 2 years. Mizuki missed him, but Inu was probably glad he was gone.

"I don't know…" Inu said. They finished packing and walked out of the door. They hadn't packed much, just an overnight bag full of a few clothes for the 3 hour trip. It was currently 6 AM, so they had plenty of time. As they passed the fence, a boy about 17 years of age spotted them. He had gray hair, which was uncommon for people his age, and a mask like Kakashi's. That wasn't the eye-catcher. His right arm was larger than normal, and had a claw instead of a hand. It's color was overall white, and had two spikes going upward and out from the shoulder.

He body-flickered over, and greeted them.

"Hey guys, where ya going?" He asked.

"We're going to visit Kurt at Konoha!" Mizuki replied, cheerfully.

"Can I come?" He asked. He wasn't that much of a close friend of Kurt, but he'd known him.

"Can you pack in 5 minutes?" Inu asked.

"How long is the trip?" The boy replied.

"It's a three-hour trip, Alex." Mizuki answered.

"I can get ready in three minutes!" Alex declared, exiting with a body flicker.

About three minutes later, he poofed back with a backpack, and they were on their way.

A/N: I will write a bit more today.


	5. Visitors!

A/N: I've decided this fic is going to center around my OC, and I may put in some chapters about the naruto characters, but for now, this is just going to center around Kurt/Kura.

As the three entered the gates of Konoha, they thought about where Kurt lived. He had told Mizuki where to find him in case they wanted to visit him, so it shouldn't have been too hard to find.

They never noticed anything different, because simply, they've never been in Konoha before.

As they arrived at the designated address, they made sure to make sure.

"This is the right place, isn't it?" Mizuki asked Inu.

"Yeah this is it." Inu replied.

"I don't know, you've always been directionally challenged."

"Enough, just ring the doorbell." Alex said. They rang the doorbell, and with a DING-DONG, they waited for an answer.

KURT POV

I looked out the window ever so slightly. It was them! They had visited me. At the worst time though.

I backed away, as the doorbell rang again. How was I supposed to explain this?! I'm not supposed to tell anyone!

'Well, what Tsunade doesn't know, won't hurt her. Or… him, I should say.' I thought. I opened the door slightly, with only an eye looking through the crack.

"Kurt?" Mizuki questioned.

"Hurry, come in." I whispered. I let them in, then hopped on the ceiling, crawling behind them. I landed on the floor, and they turned around. I was already in my experimentation form.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Alex asked. I turned the lights on, and everyone burst out laughing after they noticed.

"I'm glad I came!" Inu asked, once they had gotten tired of the laughs. "What happened?"

I sighed, and explained everything.

"Don't let Tsunade know, or she'll… he'll get pissed." I said.

"Well, since we're here, might as well visit." Mizuki said. We had chatted for a while, and not too long after I'd explained everything, Alex asked me what it felt like to be female. Knowing the girls would kill me, regardless of what gender I was, I simply replied,

"I can't really explain it, you have to experience it yourself."

Alex was disappointed, the girls knew what I was thinking, and this is the end of the chapter.

A/N: He tells the truth.

R&R!!!


	6. No Results

A/N: I got nothing to say. I barely have any reviews. Guys, if you're reading this, take some time to type out a review and submit it!

It had been an hour now, and Alex had just said,

"Kurt, if you get into the women's spa, just write to me and tell me what you see." Alex told me, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hentai!" Mizuki and Inu yelled. They both slapped him, and I punched him for the hell of it.

"What the hell, dude?!" Alex yelled, after being given a bloody nose.

"Hey, it was funny." I said. I put a finger on his face and healed the nose back up. Then punched him again, and then healed it.

"Hey dude," Alex said, rubbing his nose, "I think it's affecting your mindset, too."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

"You punched me when I said a perverted comment. If you were a guy, it wouldn't have bothered you."

"Sorry, Ally, I had nothing personal, I just punched you 'cause I felt like it." I replied.

"And stop calling me Ally!" He protested, "Only Igumi can call me that! Wait…"

"Well, it's a shame," Mizuki started, "We gotta get back to the village or Igumi will kill us."

"Hang on, let me get a mental picture of this!" Inu said. She then stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Alright, see ya Kurt, you need to write more!" Mizuki said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Alex, and Inu.

'Well, that was certainly interesting.' I thought. I got up off the couch, and stretched. 'What to do now?'

I went to the hokage tower to check on how the results were going. It took me a while to get through the jounin. However, after getting their approval, I walked into her office to find her/him asleep.

'Hmph.' I thought. I put a finger to her forehead and started molding her/his dream. Her/his dreams are… Interesting… to say the least, but I turned the dream into one of her/him being a hermaphrodite being beaten with a large carrot.

He/she snorted and bolted up.

"No that's my cheese sandwich!" He/she declared.

"Hello, Tsunade." I greeted.

"Who are you and how did you get into my office?" He said.

"It's me, Kurt, the guy from UzaChron village." I said, trying to jog his memory. It's a complicated past, so I'm not going to explain it.

"Oh yeah!" He said, "You look weird as a girl."

"Haha." I said, sarcastically. "How are the tests going?"

"Nothing, everything says that they've been that gender since birth, and we've no idea who or what caused it."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know." I said, leaving with a BAMF!

A/N: That's about it for now.


	7. Contagious

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. But here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Mizuki, Inu, and the other Uzachron village members belong to the people who created them.

* * *

After a few more weeks, everyone had assimilated even more. It was even starting to affect my mind, in a matter of habit. It hadn't moved on to personality and attraction yet. However, Tsunade pulled another meeting.

"Thanks to a certain kunoichi with a big mouth," Tsunade glared at a certain whiskered kunoichi, "We now know that the gender bug is contagious. This is why we are closing our borders. Our scientists still haven't made any progress."

Surprisingly, not many people groaned.

"The only village we know we've had contact with are sand, and sound." He took a moment to chuckle. "I bet Orochimaru's lovin' this."

AT SOUND VILLAGE

"I guess all those days of crying in the bath-tub, and wearing women's clothing have paid off!" Orochimaru said, as she looked her body over.

BACK AT KONOHA

A few more days later, most people had completely assimilated. Some didn't know how they got by as their original gender. If anyone came here, they'd see it as a normal village. Women were talking about how inconsiderate men are, men were joining gangs, just normal to an outsider. I myself had a slower effect because of my mutation, and meditation. However, I crossed the border regardless of what Tsunade said, and snuck past the guards using my body flicker technique. It's similar to Madara's teleportation, but it has the range of two miles. It passes through solid objects pretty easily though. It took me about 3 hours to get there.

When I got there, I was surprised at what I saw. Igumi was holding a meeting of her own. There weren't a lot of people at the village, maybe up to 40, or a bit more. It's an extremely small village.

However, it was quite humorous to see everybody as the opposite gender.

I BAMFED in next to Alex, who was currently looking down his shirt.

"You pervert," I joked, smiling. "I shouldn't be talking, I did the same thing."

"Can you really blame a guy?"

"Well, you did sneak into the women's spa as a statue." I said.

"So what, you got in as a Pepsi advertisement poster!" Alex said.

"Touché." Anyways, I sat down to listen to Igumi speak. Her hair was shorter, and dark. She was a bit bulkier, and a lot more masculine. Alex of course, was a bit smaller than me, had longer hair, and did his eyes change color? "Well, atleast now we can get in for free! I even packed to stay in my home village for a week." Indeed I did. I had a backpack full of what I needed.

"Hey, have you seen Mahou?" Alex asked.

"Your cuz? No I haven't." I said. "That mask would look pretty dorky on him anyway."

Alex giggled a bit.

"Did you just giggle?" I said.

"Oh crap, I did!" He replied. I don't know if he was scared because of the change, or scared because he normally does that like his fangirl squeal.

"Well, you do squeal like a fangirl. It happened at Konoha, too." I explained. "Everyone acts like the gender they are currently. We're calling this disease the gender bug."

"You still act like a dude, a bit, except you punched me when I made that comment." He said, still not letting that punch go.

"That was only for fun." I replied, a bit angrily. "And it did effect me a bit, as far as habits go."

"We are closing our borders to prevent further contamination." Igumi explained.

Mahou body flickered right next to Alex. And he was wearing the dorky mask.

"There you are Mahou!" Alex declared, before high fiving him.

"I see Kurt's been affected." Mahou said. "Kura."

"Do NOT call me that, it's bad enough Igumi calls me that." I said, sighing.

I tried to spot Mizuki, but I couldn't find her, not in this crowd, and even if I did see her, I wouldn't recognize her.

After the meeting, I decided to find Mizuki, and see if I could stay at her place for the week. I have really good powers of persuasion. I call it Thought Force Jutsu.

Anyways, she found me after the meeting, and after she found out I was staying for the week, she asked me if I wanted to stay at her place. Of course I agreed.

A few days went by, and we were talking one day about this whole gender bug thing.

"It's affected me as far as habits, but not directly in my mind." I explained.

"So, do you wear make-up, then." Mizuki said, a crazy grin on her face. I jumped and stuck to the ceiling.

"I probably would, but it would get stuck in my fur, so no." I said, "The gender bug seems to have an accelerated effect here."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get attracted to girls," Mizuki said, shuddering a bit. I don't know why she was complaining, though.

"You shouldn't complain, Mizuki. I think I saw one of the new girls give you a look." I said, smiing slyly. No, it wasn't me you perverts.

However, I had no idea how far this change would go.

A/N: R&R I don't have much to say.


	8. Hope After All

A/N: Next chapter.

The next day, I had a walk around the village. Everyone knew of my experimentation, so it wasn't really that big of a deal. As I walked around Mahou's bar, I noticed she was talking to Igumi. I body flickered behind Igumi, and said, "Hello Iggy!"

"Ack!" Igumi yelped. "Don't do that! Wait a minute, Kura?"

"_Kurt._" I corrected. "I guess there's no point in stopping you, there doesn't seem to be any way of changing back." My tail drooped a bit, reflecting my mood. Igumi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Mahou used to have a lab, he's working on it."

"Konoha's scientists haven't made any progress since the swap." I explained.

"Well, I might've found the virus, all we need ta do is confirm it, and neutralize it." Mahou cut in.

"You actually found it?" I asked,

"Might've, I don't know yet." Mahou replied. Mahou sounded a bit like a country girl, much to my amusement.

"That's good. I'm not sure if I want to spend another minute as the opposite sex." I said, "Well, then again…" I shook those thoughts from my mind. "Dang it! Now I'm starting to assimilate!"

"You don't look too bad, Kura." Igumi said, smiling, and looking me over. He then smacked himself in the head, and said, "Dang it!"

"I'll have one sake." I said, placing 3 yen on the table, which Mahou took, and exchanged for a small cup of sake.

"Thank you." I said, before sipping the sake. "So, have you talked to Tsunade about it yet, Igumi?"

"No, I don't know whether to give them the cure Mahou is working on or let them keep their new insight." He replied. "We may just help ourselves out, and leave Orochimaru and the sound village to suffer."

"Someone who's always wanted to be a woman, and even took a woman's body over wouldn't really be suffering if they achieved their goal, would they?" I questioned.

"Good point." Igumi replied. "Well, I don't know whether to start the chunin exams on schedule, or delay it."

"You're really indecisive, aren't ya Igumi?" Mahou asked.

"If it were me, I'd keep them going, to see how well they would fair in a new environment." I explained.

"That's not too bad, Kura."

"And stop calling me Kura!" I said. "Then again, I like the name…" I smacked myself and cursed. "I'll be leaving now. By the way, Igumi, I don't know why you wouldn't let me help, I mean my father Nocturne had a lab."

"That doesn't really qualify you, Stitch." Mizuki said, walking in. I turned to see Mizuki.

"Besides, some of the villagers don't want to change back." He continued.

"Assimilation is happening here a lot faster." I mentioned. I then left with a BAMF.

NARUTO POV

Missions and training sessions were slowly getting back together. Our team had just gotten back up together, and Sasuke (Or should I say Sasuka?) and I started arguing.

"Dobe."

"You know my theory of you permanently PMSing has finally been confirmed!" I exclaimed. Sasuke promptly slapped me. I rubbed the red hand-shaped mark on my face, and we continued on, waiting for our sensei. Dude always was slow. The kyuubi was affected by the gender bug as well, and I think he was starting to actually enjoy it. Most of the villagers were. That Uzachron village had better scientists then we do, so if they've been affected, then they should be well on their way to fixing it.

'I wonder if Orochimaru's been affected.'

SOUND VILLAGE

Orochimaru was currently dancing at a club, receiving income from tips.

KURT POV

I'd taken a walk around the village, to see how everyone else is faring, and I realized I hadn't seen Inu yet. If I did, I didn't remember.

So I walked to her doorstep, and knocked on the door.

'Wait a minute.' I thought, 'Did I just knock on the door? Like a _NORMAL _person?!'

Anyways, the door opened, and Inu said,

"What do you want?"

"Nice greeting, Inu." I said, body flickering in. The brown haired girl was now taller, and bulky. Kind of generic, wasn't much to tell. The house was trashed, looked like she/he had smashed everything.

"whoa, you goin' through emo crap, or is it your…" I trailed off, "Wait a minute."

Being thrown out of a closed window hurts.


End file.
